<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Is Not A Lie by ToxicityT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485679">Love Is Not A Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicityT/pseuds/ToxicityT'>ToxicityT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Bad Puns, Brotherly Love, Dark Past, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Snakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicityT/pseuds/ToxicityT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Horror could never trust another human again not after THAT accident so many months ago.<br/>He could never trust anyone but he knows he cannot live on the streets forever. He needs to be near soul, he needs to be near an owner that he could trust. But who would want a Horrible Horror bitty like him?<br/>It's not like it matters, nothing's left for him but to be stuck in a building that's going to be destroyed in about 24 hours... that's something to be worried about.</p><p>He doesn't want to die here, to die in a building where nobody knows him nobody can remember him nobody could find him. Why can't he just be love why can't he just trust somebody?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horror was one of a dangerous bitty types, he belonged to a store know he shouldn't call it that... he belong to a person that worked in hell, basically all dangerous bittys go there not wanted or born in the area that is near there. He was unlucky enough to be drop off in that area, they took him in only feeding him one a week. He didn't complain he was happy to have a shelter in a little bit of food he could get his energy levels up.</p><p>Then one day they decided to get rid of him, they put him in a box left him in the park alone for 2 days. He didn't even know he was being removed from the hell he called home. Finally after getting his way out he figured out he was left alone again. He figured humans were only like this because they wanted a cuter bittys, they wanted small adorable baby blues, lazy funny Sansys,  shy cherries, sleepy yet adorable soft bones. He wasn't exactly the adorable type, the humans at the hell he called home cleared that up for him. He understood he wasn't complaining, but why do you feel hurt by that fact? It's true he's not adorable he's not a sweet he's not as cheery, why was he still hurt by that?</p><p>Even what's available at this time he was still insulted by that, was it his Instinct Maybe? Maybe it just caught him off-guard and he wasn't understanding fully, yeah that's what's wrong.<br/>Been 10 months since he last was at the hell hole, he's been surviving off scraps at fast food places. He was surprised half of the food in the garbage can with full meals, humans really do waste food.</p><p>He sat down quietly in his makeshift home, it was raining outside so his box was probably going to get wetter then it already is.<br/>He let out a small sigh as he looked at the two fries he was saving, he always safe food just in case you want to get another chance to eat like that again.<br/>What is hunger made him regret not eating the last of the food, he really hate that character trait of his. He doesn't understand why he's always so hungry all the time, but he refuses to eat the last of his food.<br/>He could hear the rain pounding on his box, he always hated that. It gets annoying after a while so he tries to sleep it off and wait until the morning. Horror decided the curl up in a ball I tried to get some rest.</p><p>But that noise kept repeating in his head over and over, he really did hate it, he starts scratching his dead eye socket.<br/>He kept scratching and scratching, he kept hurting himself just to get that sound out of his head. He finally stopped after 2 hours of scratching his dead eye socket, the rain stopped. He hissed in pain when he could finally feel the damage he had done. He put a hand over the dead eye socket where scratches were.</p><p>He sighed and took his hand off the wounded Dead eye socket, he got up and quietly walked over to the entrance of the box. He should go into the trash again find some more food he was literally starving.<br/>He quietly looked around to see any humans were around, he could remember the last time when he was spotted by human.<br/>They screamed I started trying to stomp on him, he was scared he tried his best to run but at that moment he was still healing from a leg injury. The human finally gave up and ran away still screaming their head off, he couldn't understand what he did wrong it wasn't that scary was he?</p><p>He shouldn't focus on the past, right now you should be looking for some food. This wound won't heal itself. He quickly ran down the street, it was night time so he could quickly and swiftly blended in the Shadows.<br/>He knew a fast food restaurant down the street where his box was, so it was easy location for him to start looking for food.<br/>In the fries there were absolutely divine, just thinking about him drool.<br/>After running the whole way there he was out of breath, but the desire for food made him determined to get in the trash can and find something.<br/>He quickly hopped up boxes it made his way in the trash can, he could admit its disgusting but it's better to eat put out the garbage and then starve to dust.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Broken Bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Horror would never I think he would get trapped the trash can but looky here he is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horror started his routine, he started looking through trash and bags. He scratched through the bags easily with his sharp nails even tried biting it, it work too.<br/>Horror finally found something edible, a half eating Burger... disgusting but he shouldn't complain.<br/>Horror let a sigh and started trying to drag the burger out of the trash can with him. But to no avail, he was really getting annoyed but he shouldn't give up now just because his lack of strength.<br/>He started trying even harder this time, finally he almost without of the trash can. But he heard a voice sounded like a female voice...</p><p>"  Damnit, boss making me take out the trash instead of letting Mary take it out... " The female voice sounded irritated even angry, horror decided to keep a low profile and duck down into the trash can once more.<br/>The lid of the trash can was lifted open, horror had to admit he was scared...Horror looked around for another way out but to no avail.</p><p>He sighed a bit and let go of his newly found Burger, he'll probably find it later...maybe?<br/>I really wanted to use his magic but he knew it was going to be useless to him, before he could do anything else something Came Crashing Down on him.<br/> was he being crushed right now? Horror was unable to move, his spine was being crushed by something behind him.<br/>There is no way he's going to survive this, what was the point of struggling?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nevertheless, Your Still Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trapped.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horror closed his eye sockets thinking didn't really want to go down like this?<br/>Like, mean he still haven't found his brother... Horror shook his head slightly, no he shouldn't give up!<br/>His brother is still out there, there's no time to waste.<br/>Horror started to use the last of his magic to teleport out of the trash can.<br/>He was back in his box, tired and exhausted, he wanted to curl up and fall asleep. But if he was at hungry he was never going to get sleep. He looked at the two Fries he's been saving, no...he shouldn't.</p><p>Horror walked out of his box once more, he just need to find some monster candy...then he could heal his injuries.<br/>Horror looked at the worn down building that is going to be torn down in 24 hours.<br/>Horror sighed, this could be his last chance to get a good look at it...maybe find something useful in there?<br/>Horror walked over to the crack in the wall by a some boxes, he quickly slipped in it and got in the building.<br/>God it was a mess, he walked around a bit and found a pin...good for cutting open trash bags. Picked it up and started looking again, it was dark and he was trying his best to see through all this wood and glass on the floor.</p><p>Finally he found something useful, monster candy. Just what he was looking for, he quickly picked it up it started judging it.<br/>It might be a trap for something, or someone... he Shrugged It Off inside looking for the exit.<br/>He wasn't risking yet he wasn't that dumb, just then the floor started to shake. Horror wasn't expecting that, he was dumbfounded in quickly fell.<br/>Horror made a quick recovery after that, but the shaking started again and again.<br/>" What the hell is going on? " he asked himself as he got up the fifth time in a row.<br/>She started running to the exit, but as soon as he got to the crack in the wall.<br/>The entrance was blocked by rocks... this day couldn't just get any better could it?</p><p>He was so busy trying to find the monster candy that he didn't realize, he's going to be stuck in here for the next 24 hours... just great.<br/>That's exactly how his wanted his day going, Horror was to weak and low on magic to teleport...<br/>He should have just give up, when he was stuck in the trash can.<br/>Horror dropped the candy and the pin, and started laying there...weak, alone and cold...<br/>A tear started developing and his dead eye socket, this is really how he's going to go out... he's never going to find his brother, he's never going to have a loving owner, he's never going to get a break from this hell.</p><p>As soon as started crying he fainted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Horror wakes up. . .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything's dark I can't see anything, am I awake? It feels like I am but why can't I see? My whole body hurts, my soul feels heavy is something pressing against it?<br/>I try to open my eye sockets, my vision is blurry, it looks like I'm in a white room.<br/>I tried to move my body, I hiss when I feel pain growing...Okay, maybe moving is not a good idea.<br/>I feel warm, safe even...I hear voices?<br/>" Come on pal, your safe now. No need to move. " It was a female voice, not like the one who tried to kill me in trash can...It was a different voice.</p><p>I keep hearing beeping, I can't scratch my eye...To painful.<br/>" Miss Y/n, I understand you want to take care of this bitty but...are you sure? " I heard a male voice he sounded concerned, I couldn't move my head my vision was still blurry.<br/>" I understand  the consequences, and problems this bitty may have. " The female voice said with Pride in the way she said ' bitty '. " And i'm ready to help him overcome them. " I don't understand, who saved me? I didn't want to be saved, I wasn't meant to be saved!<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>It's been hours, the human has not talked to me. That's fine, my eyesight got better. I could turn my head now, the beeping starting to slow down, I sighed and turn to the human.<br/>" Are you the human who saved me? " I whispered to them, wait...I whispered, I didn't want to whisper.<br/>" Oh, um...yes. " The human said, they were shocked to hear me speak. Stupid human, they should known I was a lost soul...why did they save me anyway?</p><p>" Um, my name is Y/n...Your name is? " They asked me my name, heh how funny...humans are not this nice. There planing something, and I know it.<br/>" Human call me a waste of space, so...that's my name. " I joked, the human looked shocked and a bit sad? Did they not know I was joking? Dumb.<br/>" Don't need to look so shocked, kiddo. I was just jokin'. " I said with a weak chuckle, the human did not look amused.<br/>Oh well...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Never Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Horror was ready to get to his new home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this human with a shy one but it was great to have some company, I can't remember the last time I talked to somebody like this.<br/>It was maybe a few months ago before I was out in the streets, or... what was he talking about?<br/>there's no time to ponder about that,  the human kept babbling about her job and friends.<br/> I had nothing better to do so I listened, is human better not get used to me around them.<br/>As soon as I'm out of here,  I'm going to find my box and I'm going to continue looking for my brother.<br/>I heard a Creak and turn into where the noise was, there was a man in a white coat with blue t-shirt, he had black jeans and white shoes.<br/>He must be one of the nurses here, he has a bag with him... I wonder why?</p><p>" Miss Y/n, here's his medicine for his scars and some clothes for him. " The man started to speak to the human, wait why do I need medicine I thought it was healthy? " you need to apply the cream on his bone every two days per week, it should be better in 2 months or so. " he continued talking the human seem to understand everything, why am I the only one he's not getting any explanations?<br/>" the doctor said it would be wise to give him a warm bath, when the cream is applied. " the human nodded and looked at me with a pleased smile, I'm not going to touch me especially my bones.<br/>" since everything's in order you should be good to go. We're going to create for him and you should be good. " after that the human male left, the human looked at me with a warm smile.<br/>" did you hear that buddy? You're coming home with me. " they said with excited tone in their voice.<br/>There is no way I'm letting them take me, but what would I do if I am low on Magic again...? Might as well stay with them for a little bit, nothing more than that.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>we were in the human's car, it was warm in here... they said they put me in the backseat I couldn't see anything but their arm and their hair.<br/>The ride was bumpy, I tried to sleep it off but I kept getting bumped into the walls the crate.<br/>I was really getting annoyed, when will we be at the human's house?<br/>I sighed a bit, I quietly sat down and looked at the clothes I'm wearing.<br/>How did I get them did they undress me? I felt my cheekbones heated up from the magic going to them,  I really had to undress me did they do it's in front of the human?<br/>God this is too embarrassing for me to handle... oh well at least I'm alive and safe... what am I talking about I shouldn't get attached to them!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. My Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's get a little glimpse of Papyrus prospective, shall we~?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why does everything have to end up awful, losing a loved one being used as a human slave toy?<br/>Can something just stay peaceful? So I couldn't have to hear all this screaming, begging?<br/>Could things just stay like they used to be?<br/>I could be sitting with her brother, and making puns in are cage. But I just had to go after that killer bitty. <br/>I just had to be all goody goody, and run after him. Why can I just listen to my brother and stay in the cage we were in.<br/>We would both be safe, I wouldn't have to go through this.<br/>I would have to be in a Birdcage looking at the other bittys being used for the pleasure of humans.</p><p>The human's name is Rodger, He's a male human.<br/>He told us all stories about his ex-wife, How she cheated on him with a mailman.<br/>I didn't understand and I didn't want to understand. But he kept explaining,  He kept going on and on.<br/>I wanted to escape this nightmare, But I know it's not a dream. It's reality. And I'm stuck in it.<br/>Rodger what explain why I was his favorite toy.<br/>I never dusted when he played with me. He always had dust on his body. I have to taste it, I had to Tell him How could it tasted... He made me do it. He made me cry so many times. I can't even count.</p><p>I learned so much from Rodger, I couldn't even be called a normal..." horror Papyrus bitty ".<br/>I thought of myself as a blank canvas that was never going to be filled.<br/>I lost every single thing about me, I lost my virginity.<br/>I don't even know what that word means, but he kept saying it the first time We played.<br/>He toyed with the other bittys. Baby blues would even come to me when they didn't dust.<br/>That would beg me to dust them... They would say the pain is too much for them.<br/>Even when I tried to speak. Where you can say anything to reassure them it's going to be okay. They always dusted, Right in front of me.</p><p>Rodger explain his favorite bittybones where edges.<br/> He like when they cussed him out. The Best best part He like to do crush him in his hand after playing with them. I would watch. The white liquid dripping from his hand a little bit of dust in the white liquid as well.<br/>Rodger gave me my own cage since I was his personal favorite now.<br/>Every time he played with me he would give me address or something... lewd.</p><p>It's not like I could stop him. He is a Human After All. It's not like I can do anything to attack him, My powers are not as great as my brother's.<br/>Why should I even talked about him?<br/>He's probably having the best time of his life at the store. He's probably....Forgetting about me anyway.<br/>No... I shouldn't think like that! He probably thinks about me everyday trying to find a way out of the store.<br/>That's my brother. He will do anything to find me no matter the cost.<br/>No matter how many people he hurts. He'll Find me. I just have to stay determined.<br/>I have to Keep holding on. Even if he hurts me, too. Dusting... I'll keep doing my best.</p><p>That's what my brother would want.<br/>He will Want me to be in High Spirits... maybe you could say something like..." You're the great Papyrus after all, You want to be Papyrus if you gave up. " And that's why I'm still holding on after all this. I'm holding on because my brother needs me and I need him too.<br/>No matter how many times Rodger plays with me. How many times he breaks me.<br/>I'll keep my spirits High,  I'll pray for the ones who Was killed by Rodger.<br/>I won't Snoop to the level he is at... Just have to wait.<br/>And then Karma will snap back at him.</p><p>I won't die here. I won't die at the hands of a murderer. Who killed many of my kind.<br/>I won't spill out white liquid. I won't burst into dust.<br/>I'll keep. Pushing on.<br/>No matter how many times I'm played with.<br/>This will be my call.<br/>I put my hands in the bars of the Birdcage,  I stick my head out. And look up at the dirty ceiling.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>" BRING IT ON...BRING IT ON! "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Let's Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nothing is the same without your brother hm?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bumping finally stopped I sighted in relief. As I sat up right, I could see the humans face picking up the crate and moving me into the house.<br/>He was a cozy house decent... Nothing out of the usual.<br/>The human said they will be right back to get something for me.<br/>I sighed and curled up in a ball.<br/>Could be the perfect time to take a nap. I mean who's going to stop me?<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>" BROTHER LOOK! " Papyrus tugged my shirt as he jumped up and down. This was a regular day for me. Nothing too out of the ordinary.<br/>" THE HUMAN HAS BROUGHT FOOD! " He said in the most excited tone. I chuckled. And look where the human was walking to.<br/>We always get that late since we were supposed to be left hungry.... It's just our bittys species.<br/>All horror bittys have to be hungry in state of half-starved.<br/>It's just what things work around here.<br/>The human finally gave us our food after opening the cage door. He left it open to tend to a killer bitty.<br/>" BROTHER...THIS THAT BITTY OKAY? " My brother asked me with a concerned tone in his voice. " Don't worry about it. " I said with a little shrug.<br/>" BUT..BROTHER. HE LOOKS HURT! " My brother insisted with a puzzled look. I sighed and patted pap's arm, I know he just wants to help but...it's dangerous to go into people's problems.<br/>" Paps look...I know you wanna help bu-. " I tried to speak but...Paps all ready run of to help.<br/>I yelled after him but it was to late.<br/>He was picked up by his scarf, he kicked and screamed my name.<br/>I tried to help but...The killer bitty and my brother so was carried into the back of the store.<br/>The human found me later, already crying and yelling profanities.<br/>They put me back into the cage without a word.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>" BRING IT ON.... "<br/>. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>" BRING IT ON! "<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>. <br/>I was aware that I was dreaming but...that scream. It wasn't a dream! It was papyrus, he's alive... I know it! I just need to find him...<br/>Wait why am I in a sink?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bath Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone's not happy~?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I look around the room, well, bathroom? I looked over at the human, they seemed to have a bottle of..something in their hands.<br/>Now that I'm fully awake...I’m naked?<br/>I felt my face heat up, did the human undress me? Without my consent? Did they really do that? All these words spined in my head, that human really did...Lewd.The human did that on purpose, did they! Just to get there way with me! My red eye shot to the human, as I covered my pelvis. <br/>“ You kinky freak… “ I mumbled loudly for them to hear, and they did. They looked at me with a confused look. “ You humans are sick! “ I yelled at them, they seemed to get the point why I was yelling. Their face turned...Red? Why are they inbarest? I’m the one naked here! </p><p>“ Ah, god sorry! I just..I just got a text from your doctor and… “ They tried to explain but I was not having it. “ You think it’s funny to get your way with me, when I'm asleep? Your lewd..Really lewd. “ I said in a loud tone, I'm not going to be played with like some doll! “ Just hear what I need to say! “ The human yelled back, I jumped back a little. Okay, I was not expecting that. The human sighed and mumbled. “ Sorry… If I scared you.” Everything was… nice for a bit, I didn’t look at them but I heard everything. “ The doctor said your magic is a little unstable, and asked if I could put the cream on you, today. “ The human explained, I nodded and looked at her. That kinda explains why I was in a sink. Everything feels...nice. Warm, it’s like I'm in my brother's arms again. Sleeping.</p><p>“ Sorry, I just...Get a little pushy sometimes. “ I mumbled, the human smiled a little. “ I understand, if I was your size. I would be scared too. “ The human joked, I wanted to smile back but, this is not the place to be cracking jokes. “ Mind if I get my clothes on?  “ I asked, the human’s face turned red again. I chuckled a bit, why is it so funny to see the human blush?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Getting Used To Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cheesing a small little bitty is going to be fun right?<br/>Of course it is!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After putting my clothes back on, I realize where the human has gone to.<br/>I teleported to the kitchen and sat down near a jar, I looked at them while they I looked in the bag the male human gave them.<br/>I tilted my head at them, what are they exactly looking for?<br/>They seem to have found it because they had the most happiest expression ever.<br/>They turned to me with something behind their back, I kept my head tilted.<br/>" so why you were out I kind of went shopping for you... " they said with the most cheeky expression. I have a bad feeling about this...<br/>" and I found this really cute onesie.... and I thought you would look cute in...? " they looked away with a little giggle, wait what is a onesie?<br/>" is it okay if you try it on? If you don't like it I can bring it back. " they mumbled as they handed me the one piece pajama set. So this is what a onesie is?<br/>Wait did I hear that sentence correctly? Did they call me cute?<br/>I felt my cheeks heat up, no one's actually called me cute before... I'll just take that as a compliment I guess.</p><p>I looked up at them, I looked away and mumbled " okay fine... I'll try it on. " I wave my hand at them so I can get some privacy, they nodded and walked out of the room.<br/>I could tell they were excited but I honestly did not know why, but when I finally got it on.<br/>I guess I knew why they were so...happy?<br/> okay wow, this is honestly the most comfiest thing I ever wore my life... it even have pockets and a hoodie!<br/>I quietly put the hoodie on,  I could feel something at the top... wear those cat ears? <br/>Now that I realized it... were these pajamas...cat themed?<br/>The humidity quietly came in after the human ask if I was done... did they really trick me with this? But honestly it was totally worth it for this comfiness.<br/>The human squeals when they saw me, was that a good thing?<br/>"  you look so cute! " they continued squealing and started cooing me... I felt my face burn up again.<br/>Is human is really teasing me too much, I looked away and they seem to be disappointed with that. And started teasing me over and over.<br/>" okay you seem to be really annoyed. I'll stop teasing you... " the human said with a little chuckle, I sighed in relief.<br/>They smiled when I started looking at them again, they looked in their cabinet and pull it out a bag.<br/> I tried to read it but... my eyes are still healing... God this is irritating.</p><p>" how about we watch a movie? You can pick if you want. " the human said putting the bagging some type of machine box.<br/>I nodded and teleported on the coffee table, the human seem to be start a little bit, but they didn't say anything.<br/>I quietly sad down and put my hands in the pocket of the pajamas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Papyrus, run faster!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>another day of being played with, great I'm still stuck here.<br/>I sighed as I lay down in my cage, I looked around. Still same old basement, still same old dust on the floor, still the same old... wait a dang minute... I got up and went to the cage door. I pushed a little, it creaked open!<br/>Could I actually get out of here? I could finally go back to the shop and see my brother again! I look down to see Rogers pants, would that be soft enough to protect me from The Landing?<br/>I guess we just have to figure out, I backed up a little bit.<br/>Let's see if I still have it in me! I took a running start and jumped, I felt the wind blow through my shirt and pants.<br/>I felt oddly calming while falling, that's finally stopped when I landed in Rogers pants.</p><p>I coughed a little when I when dust got in my mouth, still tastes awful... I don't even know why he feeds me this! It's just like eating my own kind... well I think it is?<br/>No time to think about it, I quietly got up and started running to the vent.<br/>I've been thinking about this moment forever, I can't wait to see my brother! Maybe this time around I see him again I can properly apologize!<br/>I looked at the vent and then I caught you down to crawl inside, the inside was gruesome, it was dust everywhere and I know it was monster dust! It's not like normal desk and turn into piles and piles of dust this small.<br/>I hold back my tears as I started crawling inside, just don't think about! Keep going you're almost there! Don't cry don't cry you'll give away your location!  you've been hurt too many times don't give up!</p><p>I could see a light, finally some natural light! No more Rodger, no more eating my own people, no more broken bones!<br/> I can finally be free!<br/>I don't have to fake smile everytime I get played with by him, because I won't be with him!<br/> just as I was going to go the light, I fell....<br/>It was like a slide or something, yeah I was like one of those movies Rodger showed me when a human went down a water slides.<br/>It was so fast I felt like screaming, but I held my hands to my mouth to prevent my screaming.<br/>I close my eyes waiting for something to happen...<br/>I found a cold Breeze, then something wet. I quietly open my eyes, I saw the night sky... a tear went down my cheek, was I actually free?<br/>I felt a presence in whipped around, there was no one there but something red... what's in an edgy bitty? I'm pretty sure everybody's and bossy bitty so we have that kind of red magic... I saw a human walk past with a bitty, they were in a black hoodie and they're Betty was in a black hoodie as well.</p><p>I stood up my legs were shaking, I looked behind me there was a house, a pretty dirty looking one on my part... was that where I was living in?  there's no time to think about that, all I need to do now is... get to my brother! Best and most important thing I need to do! I started walking off where the other buildings were, I could try to take his magic from there... but other than that, I have no choice to look for the shop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Horrible Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeah you shouldn't have watched that movie with horror.</p><p> </p><p>|~ Upcoming Panic attacks ~|</p><p> </p><p>( Yup, i'm back. And here I am torturing the characters in this fanfic. )</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The human took a long time to find a movie, but I didn't complain. The human looked at me with a smile, " So, you like horror movies? ". They asked me, I shrugged laying back on the soft blanket that the human put out for me. I looked at the TV and the movie started.The first thing shown on the screen with blood, I jolted back a bit. This is what a horror movie is? I started to sweat, my version was slowly turning red. I heard gun shots and screaming coming from the TV, the air was starting to get thin. I grabbed the blanket hard, what the hell...The loud noise, the screaming. It was all to much, my version turn more red. I could here the human talking, but it was muffled. All I could hear it the gun shots and screaming. I could feel a tear run down my cheeks, I now what this is. They think this is funny, don't they? They LOVE to see me SUFFERING right? I see the human try to reach for me, i'm not ready. I bite down on there hand, they hissed in pain. I let go and tried to run, but the human grabbed me with there whole hand. I wiggled free and jumped down, the human got me again but pinned me down with there finger. I screamed out, " I don't wanna go back! Please, I didn't mean it! ".</p><p> I digged my fingers into there skin as I tried to wiggle free. I cried out for them to let me go, they wouldn't. I bite down hard, I heard them hiss again and cursed under there breathe. I felt there finger glad over my spine. I felt...safe again. They continued, I didn't stop them. I released my fingers from there skin, but not my fangs. My view began to clear up, I felt my eye sockets start to get heavier. I let my mouth loosen, and I pulled out of the humans skin. The warm blood gushes out, I layed my head down on there hand as they continued. I fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>( So, how you guys doing? )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Papy boi is back~! :)</p><p>And it looks like his having a very bad dream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah so this chapter is just about past iss</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"SANS LOOK! IS THAT WHAT THE OTHERS CALLS A..." I yelled at oddly shaped bread...What was that word again?<br/>My brother giggled at how forgetful I was, it's not like he doesn't have trouble remembering things too! <br/>"That my friend, is called-" Before Sans could say the name of the bread, we heard I loud bang. We both jumped at the uncalled for sound, I must say...It as pretty scary. Sans sighed me to stay in the cage while he go check it out. I huffed, i'm not a newly made bitty...I can take care of myself! Well, I can MAYBE take care of myself...Anyway!<br/>I heard Sans jump down from the cage and stick the landing. I still don't know how he can do that, it's should be impossible for our size. I looked at him walk to the noise, I felt this feeling in my head...Like it's telling me to follow. I think this was my body telling me I can prove Sans I can take care of myself!<br/>Now how to get down there, I think Sans has the ability to teleport...Maybe I can as well! The great Papyrus will master the arts of teleportation! Even if it's a lazy...But this will be for safety reasons only! Alrighty, now hopefully (if my magic will work this time) this will work!</p><p>Okay so, Sans said to focus when using magic so...It may work for teleportation! I put my hands on my hips and did my pose...Okay so this is close to what Sans does right? I don't really have pocket, or a hoodie for that matter! Ugh this will be hard...Okay Papyrus, just think about the ground and....Stuff?<br/>I close my eyes and just thought about the ground below...Just keep thinking about the ground. When I open my eye sockets, I was...On the ground! Finally, I did it! Now Sans can stop teeing me...With his dumb teleportation tricks.</p><p>Anyway, let's get back to the matter at hand! Where is Sans...um, where did he turn? The right or the left, he went to the sound but...I can remember? Gah curse this poor memory!<br/>I heard a loud screech, it came for the left! Got it, hold on brother! I'll aid you in whatever your doing! I ran as fast as my legs could go, which is pretty slow compared to the other bittybones...No matter, at least I can still run!<br/>"BROTHER, I HAVE COME TO AID YOU IN-!" I was about to finish, but what I seen in that moment...was something I will never forget. I see, Sans, covered head to toe in blood.He was shaking and mumbled words in windings, his hand in his eye, scratching it. I look behind him, and see the dead body of a animal. Huge chunks of flesh bitten off, if I had to be honest...The smell was especially Devine...Gah, snap out of it Papyrus! I smiled and walked over to Sans and hugged him, he screamed and kicked for me to let go.I didn't, but I did rub his back softly.I started to whisper that "IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY, BROTHER.".Sans stopped kicking and calmed down, his worries dieing down and...But he kept mid screaming at me to "Let him dust.". It hurt me a little to think he wanted me to leave him here.I hugged him harder, I made a promise to him.I promise that's more important then an promise I made.</p><p>"I promise I won't leave you. I'll be there for you, I...I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT LEAVE YOU'RE SIDE, BROTHER!" <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>______________________________________________________________<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>"You lied, Papyrus.You left my side...Papyrus."<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>"BROTHER, I'M SORRY I JUST WANTED TO HELP!"<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>"You lied to me, Paps. YOU LIED TO ME."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warmth.</p><p>Blood.</p><p>Sweets.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My mind was all fuzzy, it was kind of... what was that word again? Peaceful, yeah PEACEFUL. Something warm is under me, it felt really warm. I couldn't really describe it, all I could think about was how warm it was. I smelled something different in the air. It was something sweet, I think it's a pastry, maybe if I'm lucky it could be a slice of cake? I always liked red velvet, something about it gave me... Bliss. I felt whole again when I ate something like that. Like a piece of my memories was becoming whole again. Like when I used to be...NORMAL. when I was lovable, cute and adorable. </p><p>I was smaller than this, I was lazier, I had hope, I had the ability to laugh like I used too. we used to sit in that little box all day, wondering when our owners going to get back. Until...WE were forgotten. Forgotten that WE existed, forgotten that WE were FRIENDS. Then we turned into these THINGS. We were supposed to be,  lovable? That's what we were made for right? We were made for entertainment, making people feel Joy? Making people feel the joy we will never feel. Why did I realize that before? I wish I could go back, and just tell HIM... that our whole existence is just for human pleasure. We were made just for humans, there's nothing I could stop them. They made us, we entertain them, we entertain them until we dust. They don't do anything for us, they just watch as painfully as we dive deeper into this blackness. And then finally we SNAP. And then they throw us away like we're broken TOYS. That's the whole reason we were created, we were made for just some little kids to play with and break our heads off.</p><p> Just like action figures, just like toys, just like figures, just like puppets. We are attached to a string, we are being controlled by the ones we are owned by. It's not like we can stand up against them, I bet there's no law for us. There's no law for our ongoing torture. Why should we wait, why do we pretend so much? We're all just thinking in this Blackness, we call HATE. The only reason I'm still alive is because I snapped too early into development, my brother did too. Why would anybody love us? Why would the human LOVE me? People should just throw me out like garbage, but they did all this for me? I don't get it, I lost my humor, I lost my personality, I lost my brother. </p><p>I LOST EVERYTHING.</p><p>And then this perfect human comes out of nowhere? And save this broken puppet? Why didn't you just leave me to Dust? Why are you so kind to me, why are you so determined? I don't deserve you. The only one who should deserve you is my brother, but he's dead. If he saw you, that's small glimmer of hope in his eyes would Blossom again. I be perfect for you, if I wasn't broken. I wasn't in this broken body, I would be perfection! But I had to corrupt myself! Why did I do this to myself? Why do I deserve this? I really don't deserve any of this?</p><p>"Horror? You up? I baked you something~! I think you might like it!" I heard the humans muffled voice, your muscles voice chirped in a pleasant tone. Her cheerful, kind voice... that same voice. That voice  loved me, it always has. Why am I so stupid? Who cares if I'm broken, who cares if I'm a puppet! Somebody actually loves me, the human loves me even if in this form. My body felt numb, I found something push me. It was light push, like they were trying to hurt me. I mumble it in a response, I heard a little giggle. Was it the human? Yes it was! It was a human, it was my HUMAN! Why can't I get up? I can hear her just fine, I feel her moving me. I want to get up and hug her! I want to apologize! God dammit body let me move! I want to see my HUMAN! I want to feel my HUMAN! Just to let me see her! I felt something pick me up, it was my HUMAN.</p><p>" Please, let me feel her warmth. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Evidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All the pain a sorrow will come to an end.</p><p>Freedom is coming.</p><p>You will soon come out of hiding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay I think I'm going to wake him up now... he's been sleeping for too long. And the doctor didn't say anything about this. Okay calm down Y/N! You got this, sometimes people need 2 days to...Regain... okay fuck this, I'm going to go take walk. I quietly put the heater under horror, I'll leave him a bit of cake just in case he wakes up. I wonder what kind of cake flavor he would like... there's no time to be thinking about that now. Okay what to wear...um. God I'm not good at picking out clothes! Whatever I'll just throw on a T-shirt and some jeans. I quickly slipped off my pants and put on some light blue jeans. I went to my drawer where my t-shirts are usually at, I snickered a little. Why do I have so many pun shirts? I'll just take a white t-shirt. I took off my original shirt and put on the white T-shirt. Ah that's better, this is comfortable. I put on short stocks, and slide on some snickers.</p><p>I looked over to horror's small body on my pillow, rolled up and comfortable in his new clean clothes. I hope he's not going to be mad at me when he wakes up...I did change him without his consent. And last time he was pissed off, it was pretty scary how the way his one red eyelight glowed. It radiated power like nothing I've ever seen, it left a shiver down my back. I shrug my shoulders, there's no time to be thinking about this. I quietly walk to my door and closed it without making a sound. Fuck yeah! That door creaks when I try to closes slowly, luck must be on my side today! I grabbed my keys and walk to the door, maybe I should go to the bakery? They always have something that helps me with my cravings... even when I'm not having any. I open the door and close it behind me when I walked outside.</p><p>My eyes are burning... I should go outside more. I fucking hate hot days. I sighed and Shrugged, oh well there's no point in going back inside now. I started to walk down the road, I said to come across that man's house... I hate that guy, he always was a pervert. Honestly I didn't know how he got a girlfriend in the first place, that girl made a good choice to leave him. I stopped in front of his house, geez it's dust everywhere! That's not normal, not at all. I accidentally opened my mouth, some just flew into my mouth. I coughed and choked on it, gah! This is disgusting I hate! I felt someone tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see...Oh fuck. Not him, it could be anyone but him! Gah! FUCK! It's that creepy ass man! I turn fully around and smiled at him (I want to run as fast as I can but...) "Hello Rodger, how may I help you?" I asked him, he looks worse than ever... why does he have so much dust on him? He doesn't work, he works at home so there's no need to have so much dust outside and on him.</p><p>"Heya cutie, as much as I would like to have chat with you. I'm looking for my bitty." He said with this creepy smile, I couldn't help but cringe a little. I tilted my head in confusion, I never seen him with a bitty before. And he said before he would never get one. "YOU have a bitty? Ah, no offense or anything!But you did say you didn't want one." I asked, I freaked out when I said 'you' too loud. This guy's taller than me and stronger than me, he could easily smash me to the ground. He laughs nervously, I hate when he does that. "I'm watching it for my friend, we're sharing the bitty. To be honest owning a bitty there pretty cool." He said with this monotone voice, while staring at me. Was he staring at my chest? He was! This crazy ass guy! His 53 years old! I'm too young for him! God, this creep! I nodded at him. He hummed and smiled at me, I jumped back a little bit. </p><p>"Well I'll see you later if you find him. Remember, his a horror papyrus bittybone." He said still looking at my chest (this weird-ass guy is got to be kidding me…), I quietly put my hand over my chest and nodded and told him to have a good day. And I speed walked away, the guy is too creepy and I'm not going to stay any longer. When I thought about it, hard to say he had a brother in his sleep... maybe that's him? Or maybe it's just a different horror papyrus. I continue to walk while I thought about it. I should have studied that guy a bit more, he looks so crazy. My head started to hurt thinking about it, sure Rodger is a pervert but…don't like him to change into...hating bittys.To liking them, is unlike him. Maybe I should call Mary when I get home, she knows everything about that man. She is his ex-girlfriend. It took me a minute to realize I passed the Bakery. I groaned in annoyance, should have been paying more attention! </p><p>" Hey! Y/N, it's been awhile huh?" I heard Mary's voice, I turned around and saw her walking towards me and her cream colored dress and white heels. She was right on cue, but maybe I should just have a little chat before bringing that up. I waved back at her. She hugged me tightly and asked her usual question. Like, " Got a boyfriend? " or. " How's work " and stuff. She was the sweetest gal I know. It was a good thing she left that jerk, should be miserable with him. I said my usual as well, " Nope. " and " good. ".<br/>
She finally gave me a look that speaks "what's wrong?". I sighed and ask </p><p>"Have you visit your ex lately? I know you hate him but he has a lot of dust around his house, and I'm getting kind of worried. I've been getting a lot of reports from the station about bittybone abuse." I ask with a bit of hesitant, Mary had a look that I couldn't read. She sighed "I haven't but with the way he's been acting from the texts he sent me. He's been going crazy. She sent me a lot of disturbing pictures, I was too scared to send it to the police station to be honest with you." She had a terrified look on her face, she kicked in her purse and took out her phone. She nodded at me when I took it. I started looking through the text messages Rodger sent her. I felt like throwing up, that horror papyrus bitty he was talking about…He's using it as a sex toy!this guy going to a different level of disgusting. I soon asked if I could send these messages to the police station. She immediately said "yes.", I soon used Mary's phone to send it to my phone. I gave Mary her phone back and comfort her. I kept telling her that what she shown me is a good thing.</p><p>Anger build up inside of me, Rodger you are fucked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep Y/N a police officer, and she found her evidence~!</p><p>Y'all remember when I told you that Rodger will soon pay for what he done? Yeah that's coming really soon. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I'll find you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Papyrus is back baby! :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humans are very interesting! Even the smaller humans look adorable, my old owner didn't tell me everything about the outside world. I don't know how long I was in there! I missed so much, I wish I escaped much sooner!</p><p>I looked at the humans bustling about, I was taking shelter in a cardboard box. It was pretty wet, but I didn't know where to go after escaping. I did giggled when one of the humans tripped on their shoelaces, I didn't know humans had a sense of humor! I honestly thought humans were just like… no, I promised myself I wouldn't say its name anymore.</p><p>I saw someone walking to the back alley where I was. I quickly went back in the box, I covered my mouth as I huddled myself in the corner.</p><p>"where's my little slut at? I know you're here!" I heard him shout, I felt my soul stop.</p><p>I thought it was far away from him by now! I know I'm small but… I felt like I was running for hours! It couldn't possibly be that hard to catch on to me. I started to cry, I didn't want to cry! What should I do? I just want to find my brother and live happily ever after, just like the stories brother read to me! I start to hiccup, trying my best to stay quiet. It sounds like he heard me, his footsteps became louder and louder.</p><p>"I heard your little cute hiccup! I know you're there. Come out like a good little toy, and come back to daddy." He said his footsteps became softer.</p><p>I cringed a little, I'm not a toy! Just like him, I'm a person, I don't want to be played with anymore! What should I do if I keep on crying, he may find me! Come on papyrus, think, what would your big brother do? He always said something about counting down in your head, or counting down out loud. I don't think I should count out loud… maybe I should just try counting in my head. Yeah great idea Papyrus!</p><p>1</p><p>"if you don't come out, I will have to give you a greater punishment than just our, playtime." He spoke out, I felt my soul stop once more.</p><p>2</p><p>"I know you're out here don't fuck with me." He called out, I huddled myself even closer to the wall.</p><p>3</p><p>"You little bitch!I know you liked what I did to you,Don't you DARE hide from your master!" He started yelling now, I dug my head into my legs stopping myself hiccuping again.</p><p>4</p><p>"You never protested when I started fucking you!" He pointed out as he stomping his foot, the puddle Below him splashed.</p><p>5</p><p>"I know where you are, and I will find you!" He said of his voice growled, I softly started to think about my brother. </p><p>6</p><p>I just need to survive this, then I can be with him again!</p><p>7</p><p>I can hear him getting closer to my hiding spot, I hugged my legs closer to my cracked ribs.</p><p>8</p><p>"You can't hide forever, bitch." He spoke in a clam yet creepy voice. It made me feel even more scared of him.</p><p>9</p><p>"Shit, maybe that bitch isn't here, ugh how annoying." Yes! Leave and never come back! Please leave, please!</p><p>10</p><p>I hear his footsteps pass my hiding spot, I hear the crowd of people talking as he left. I felt every bone in my body ease up as he left. I let go of my legs and sat in a position where I could still see the humans outside, but I kept myself hidden.</p><p>I see one of the humans talking to him, the female human looked very uncomfortable.</p><p>Was he going to play with her too? Was this type of play normal for humans? I didn't know anything about humans other then this playtime he did with me.</p><p>He never really explained anything about the games we played, but I never want to do that AGAIN. I can feel my soul jump up as I hear something walk around the back ally. I looked where the sound was, it was like the same animal that Sans ate!</p><p>I looked at it eat something, I didn't know what it was eating. But something tells me it's not edible, when I got a closer look, it was a bitty!</p><p>Oh no, Sans didn't tell me those things ate Bittybones! I feel my soul stop as the animal looked at me, dust around it's tiny lips. It lunged at my legs and started to pull on them, I screamed and started to hit the head of the animal.</p><p>They jolted up when I started to hit harder, I looked around for anything to help me kill this thing! I saw a pretty big rock, that will have to do!</p><p>I lifted up the rock, it was really heavy. But I didn't care, I started to smash the animal on the head. I didn't stop as the animal let go of my legs, I continued. I don't know why, I wanted to stop but, something told me that the only way for it to not to do that again.</p><p>Was to KILL IT.</p><p>I finally stopped as the animal was dead on the ground, the red sticky blood of the animal dripped on the rock I was holding. My legs where cracked even more, I thought it would break off. I looked at the dead body of the animal, there skin and fleshy insides made me drool.</p><p>Is this why Sans ate that animal? Was he trying to protect himself, and that he didn't mean to kill it? Did he get the same feeling as me right now? I couldn't help myself but start to pull of the gruff fur from the animal. I needed to eat, I need something! I couldn't stop trying to get to the pink skin of the animal.</p><p>I started to to see the pinky skin of the corpse, I smiled as I digged my fingers into the skin. Blood gushes out the body, the warm sticky red liquid was mesmerizing. I grabbed a chuck of flesh and started to eating. Tears ran down my cheeks, I didn't want to eat them!</p><p>Please stop, why can't I stop? I was at the animal's ribs, I stopped finally.</p><p>I looked down at the animal's corpse, it barely looked like a animal anymore. I started to cry, why did I do that?I'm full sure but, that poor animal, they where just trying to get away and I started to eat it! I'm no better then them!</p><p>I crawled back to my box at started to cry softly. I didn't want anyone tl here my crying, I didn't want anyone to see me like this.</p><p>I just want my brother back.</p><p>I smiled as I heard his voice, I never told him, but his voice was so nice, I felt safe when he spoke.</p><p>"Calm down and go to sleep, papy. Your safe with me around, don't worry. Everything is OKAY."</p><p>Sans, please don't forget about me, I need you.</p><p>"Don't worry Papyrus, i'll come and find you."</p><p>I jolted up, I heard him! His alive, I just know it! I smiled and tears ran down my face once more. </p><p>"I HOPE YOU WILL BROTHER. I HOPE YOU WILL." I softly spoke as I looked outside, the body of that animal was gone, maybe someone picked it up. </p><p>I smiled as I looked at the sunset, I hope he will find me. I want to watch the sunset with him. </p><p>"I'll come and find you…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhhh my head is killing me today, I wanted to get this out before I take a nap. :)</p><p>I hope you like it, i'm trying to get Papyrus and Sans together by thanksgiving-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Soldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Starting to get this chapters out before I go to sleep- :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I yawned a little, how long was I asleep for? I looked around, I saw a….Oh wow. My gaze landed on a piece of cake. I felt drool run down my chin. Did the human leave this here? I couldn't tell what type of cake it was, but it looked great.</p><p>I got up and fought the temptation of taking a bite out of it. I was starving, but I had more important matters to attend to. And one of them was finding my human. I see clothes on the ground, maybe they left? Probably getting groceries or something like that, I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about them leaving…. Made my soul hurt. I don't remember clearly but, I may have hurt the human. I felt guilt crawl up my spine, I hope I didn't hurt them too much.</p><p>I started to find a way to get down from the bed, I started to climb down the sheets of the bed. I lost my grip and fell down onto the pile clothes.</p><p>They smelled exactly like the humans, I felt myself flutter as I started thinking about them again. I shook my head, why should I think about them?</p><p>I got up instead of look at the white shirt that I had on, small blush came across my face. Did they change me again? I decided to ignore the fact that they changed me. I mean it's not like it's the first time, I feel like they're starting to do this on purpose now.</p><p>I didn't have any pants on, maybe they didn't have any more pants for me?</p><p>I shrug it off and start to walk to the door, it was wide open surprisingly. I quietly left out of the room, I didn't realize how big their house was until now. Well maybe that was because of my size, but it was still pretty big. I bet if I walk around the house it would take an hour, I tilted my head at the door that seem to be creaking open. What's the human coming back?</p><p>"Horror I'm back, guess what I bought for you!" I heard the human's voice, I jumped up, I guess I was right.</p><p>They looked at me in shock, I tilted my head in confusion was I really asleep for that long? It was just supposed to be a little nap. The human walked over to me pick me up, I look at the hand I remember biting.</p><p>I trace my hand over the bite mark, it healed up pretty quickly but still…. I felt guilt fill my head, I gave the human this. I gave them a scar, I gave them something they're never going to forget having.</p><p>"I'm sorry." I mumbled out, I couldn't help but start to cry from looking at the scar I gave them.</p><p>The human chuckled and started rubbing my skull with their finger, I leaned into their finger. I felt safe, I smiled a little and looked up at them. They smiled back at me, there smile was so...Calm. They must be a kindness soul.</p><p>"Don't worry, it's my fault anyway." The human said, continuing to rub my skull.</p><p>The human put me down and start to explain how long I was asleep for, and what I missed. I was surprised for how long I was asleep, usually I was asleep for a few hours but not for that long. Well I guess I should take notes of that, I bet the human is taking notes of that too. From the way they're looking at me, they where expecting me to go to sleep again.</p><p>"So, I wanted to give you a proper name, I feel like horror doesn't fit you." The human finally said to break the silence.</p><p>I jumped up, they wanted to give me a name? I mean it's all they been calling me since they got me, I really didn't expect them to call me something else then that. I tilted my head at them, I narrowed my eye sockets. I swear if they call me something dumb…</p><p>"How about Soldier?"</p><p>Well that wasn't what I was expecting, I looked up at them. Their eyes were filled with curiosity, maybe they were curious about what I was going to say.</p><p>"Why would you want to call me that?" I asked, the human seem surprised at the question and giggled.</p><p>"I feel like you've been through a lot, like you were in a war of some kind. And… the fact that you survived, just proves that this name is perfect for you." The human explained, I looked up at them in wonder.</p><p>That was honestly very sweet of them, I softly smiled at them. I never thought I'd deserve a human like this. And the fact that they're giving me a name now, just makes this even better.</p><p>"Whatever you think fits me, I'll agree with you." I said with a soft smile, they seem to look at me and smiled at me.<br/>______________________</p><p>The human seemed pleased and started calling me Soldier. Every time they did I felt, happy. I feel a little complete, the one thing that it was missing from this happy ending, was my brother. I would love to see the look on his face when he gets to hear my new name. He always said I deserved a powerful name, I never really felt like I deserved one. He was much more important to me than any stupid name.</p><p>But he always was so persistent on having, always felt like he was just trying to avoid the fact that we were stuck in that hell hole. He was always such a ray of sunshine, I wish I gave him more.</p><p>"Soldier what are you doing? Is that guilt on your face, what did I tell you about thinking about the past?" I heard my human say as I jumped up from the shoulder.</p><p>A soft blush came across my face, they were holding up a piece of cooked chicken to me. I tried to bite it but immediately the human pulled a back and raise their brow at me. They weren't going to give it to me until I answer the question. I sighed and looked away, they started doing this when I started having mini flashbacks.</p><p>"Not to look back on the past…" I mumbled, they seemed pleased in Give me the piece of chicken.</p><p>I didn't want to get my new clothes dirty, I held the piece of chicken in my hand and started eating it. I started to drool so how delicious it was, the human giggled at me, as soon as I was done the human asked if I want another piece.</p><p>"That shouldn't even be a question." I said jokingly, they even laughed as they started to cut me a new piece of chicken.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>